How we met Edward and Bella story
by 100ROSSOME100
Summary: Bella Swan went to Hawaii for a holiday with Renee, she will meet the Cullen's and become good friends. Luckily they live in the same town, one day on their yearly trip to Hawaii will Edward meet a girl and propose? Will Bella tell him her true feelings or live in secret hurt? Read to find out more and please leave nice reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Fun in the sun

BPOV (age 15)

Today Renee was taking me to Hawaii for our yearly holiday, every year we went to Hawaii and every year it has been awesome. I packed every necessity such as: swimwear, shorts, shirts, shoes, socks, bathroom supplies, hair products and electronics.

So once I was finished I flicked through some old photos of us in Hawaii years ago, we always made new friends. When I was 8 I met a girl named Layla there and for a few years we saw her but she stopped going after awhile.

"Bella! Are you done?" Renee yelled, I sighed and grabbed my suitcase.  
"Yeah Mum, I'm coming!" I yelled back, I grabbed my suitcase and carry-on and headed downstairs only tripping once.

"Are you excited Bella?" She asked with a smile that could brighten up anyone's day, I nodded smiling just as wide. We put our luggage in the trunk and headed to Port Angeles airport.

Once we arrived we just made it onto the plane before it took off, I settled into my seat which was next to a little girl, she couldn't be older than 5. The takeoff was a little rough but once we were in the sky it was pretty smooth, it will take about 3 hours to get there. (A/N: Sorry I don't know the distance from Forks to Hawaii.)

The weather would be such a nice change to Forks, Forks is gloomy, wet, cold and very green. It's a nice town I guess but the people of Forks love to gossip. I put my headphones in and started listening to Clair De Lune by Debussy, he is my absolute favourite composer.

Not many people have heard about Debussy but Renee played it to help me sleep when I was little, I had a lot of trouble sleeping as a little kid because I always had nightmares for some reason. But the music soothed me and I haven't had many nightmares since.

I must've lost track of time listening to music because they announced we were about to land, I put my seatbelt back on and we landed smoothly.

Once we got off the plane and gotten our luggage we walked to our close-by hotel, we decided to walk since it was such a beautiful day. Since we would be here for 6 weeks we had brought a LOT of things but walking would do us good and we'd get to sightsee along the way.

We got our room keys and headed up to the top floor, we were in separate rooms for privacy sakes, I was 800 and Renee was in 840. We went our separate ways and when I saw the room I let out a gasp.  
It was really amazing, it was painted a light green and had beautiful white and brown furniture. There was a balcony with an ocean view, at this hotel there's a pool, spa, sauna, playground for the kids, massages etc. it was a really wonderful place.

Each year we try a different hotel/resort to find one we really like, and I really love this one. It's so beautiful, I unpack everything into the draws and close and change into my royal blue bikini and I chucked on a pair of supre' blue denim short shorts and a emerald green halter neck top. I put my matching green thongs and let my hair out of its ponytail.

I grabbed my sunscreen, room key, towel, bag and iPod and headed down to Caves beach (A/N: it's an actual beach in Australia.) it is absolutely stunning, there is a cave you can actually lay in and the water is crystal clear.

I headed down behind the cave and set up my towel etc, I saw a group of gorgeous people about my age sitting about 50 meters away. There was a girl with gorgeous blonde locks and a supermodel like body, then there was a short pixie girl but she was beautiful as well, then there was a huge muscly guy with a pretty cute but scary face, there was a guy with blonde hair just like the girl and a well built form and lastly there was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen.

He had white, very pale skin, a toned body with the cutest belly button ever, then his face was absolutely stunning, he had a strong muscular jaw and bronze sex hair. I had to look away before he caught me drooling.  
I wish I was as beautiful as them, I'm just plain and ordinary, I have chocolate brown hair and eyes, big boobs and I'm thin but a lot of girls look like that. I peeled off my shirt and shorts and walked down to the water.

I put my toes in first to see if it was cold, it was surprisingly extremely warm. I guess I'm so used to the cold water because of the beach at La Push. I walk into the water quickly to cool myself down a bit, it is so hot! As I'm waist deep I hear those gorgeous people talking and making their way down near me.  
I went until I got to my elbows and turned around to peek at the group, they were all just sitting on the edge of the water and they looked so good in their swimsuits, I couldn't ever pull mine off like that.  
I turn around and see a huge wave coming towards me.

"Girl! Look out!" The big muscly guy screamed at me, they all looked surprisingly worried even though they don't know me. I shrugged and waited for it to hit me. I wasn't scared because I've done this a lot at La Push beach. They were all yelling at me and I just stood there.

Finally the wave came and it was frigging strong! It was probably the best one yet! It knocked me over and pushed me up to the edge of the water. As soon as it washed away I stood up and chuckled quietly. I turned towards them and they were all shocked and the muscly one was laughing.

"Are you okay?!" The pixie girl asked, she ran over towards me and inspected me for any injuries.

"I'm okay thanks, I do that at home all of the time." I said laughing, she looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged and started walking back to my towel to check the time.

"Wait!" She called and I turned around walking back towards her.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"It's okay, I don't want to intrude. But thank you." I said kindly, she looked sad of a moment but then perked back up. A frown does not suit her face, she is much prettier happy.

"Oh please!?" She begged excitedly, I just sighed and nodded.

"Yay!" She shrieked, I followed her to the group and they all gave me a hello.

"This is Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I'm Alice." She introduced pointing to each person, Edward... That suited him perfectly.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I said smiling at them, I sat down next to Alice and we all talked for a bit.

"So Bella where are you from?" Rosalie asked, she seemed so nice and not stuck up like a lot of girls I know.

"I'm from Forks, Washington. What about you?" I asked interested.

"Oh my god! Really?! We are too!" She screamed happily, I looked at her in disbelief but they all nodded which confirmed it.

"What school do you go to?" I asked as excited.

"Forks catholic high school." Jasper said while the girls were talking each other about the qua incidence.

"I go to Forks high school, I'm in year 10. Ill be turning 16 in September." I said happily, like who would have thought that I go on a holiday and meet people from the same area as me and they are all the same age!

"This is awesome Bella! Once we start school again Mum and Dad are changing our schools so we can go together and we can do sleepovers and parties!" Alice screamed.

I agreed and we talked for a while longer.  
"Who wants to go for a swim? It's so hot!" Edward asked, 'no your hot' I thought, stop Bella! We all agreed and walked into the water.

"Who wants to get hit by a wave with me?" I asked, everyone shook their head except for Emmett.

"Your crazy but your cool! Come on you chickens!" Emmett boomed.

"No way, I don't want to get taken out by the wave." Rosalie said sitting down about knee deep.

"Oh what's the harm!" Edward agreed, I laughed and stood there waiting for a good one. About 2 minutes later the biggest wave I've ever seen came rolling towards us.

"Bella! This is too dangerous! Lets go!" Edward yelled, I shook my head and waited.

"I'm scared." Emmett half screamed, I laughed and just as it hit I felt Edward and Emmett land half on me.

"That was... Awesome! Lets do it again!" Edward said.

"I told you! I think I have something in my hair, can you please get it out?" I asked uncomfortable about what could be in my hair. He nodded and I turned around.

"Stay VERY still." I felt something being pulled out then he showed me, it was a damn bluebottle!

"Oh my god I can't believe it got caught in my hair!" I half shrieked.

(A/N: hi everyone, I know it's not very good but it was spare of the moment thing. Please review (only nice things though please) and if you have any ideas for the story please let me know. To clarify the 5 year old was with her mother not by herself and I know parents wouldn't normally lt their 15 year old have their own room but Renee saved extra money up and Bella has a job. I know the story is not very realistic but I enjoy doing it. Thank you! :)


	2. Scary movies and sleepovers

BPOV (the same day)

After the bluebottle incident I stayed away from that part of the water just I case, basically all afternoon we swam, talked and played games.

"Bella are you busy tonight?" Alice asked, I shook my head no.

"Do you want to do a sleepover with all of us tonight? Our parents are going on a date so we won't be checked on a lot." I chuckled silently.

"Sure Alice, sounds great. What time and what number?" I asked, I had a good feeling about tonight. But also I'm a bit scared because earlier she mentioned makeovers and fashion are her favourite things.

"Room 413 at 5:00." I nodded and went to pack up my stuff, I bid them goodbye and went to my room to shower and dress into my PJ'S. I put on my baby blue bed shorts and a tight white singlet. I blow dried my hair and did it in loose curls and put on some light makeup. Alice said to get dressed sort of for bed.

I grabbed my favourite pillow, an overnight bag full of movies, junk food and spare clothes. I went down to their room and knocked.

"Coming!" I heard Alice scream, I laughed and waited patiently for her to come and open the door.

Finally she opened the door and let me in, she had covered the lounge room in pillows, blankets and made a fort! It was amazing, the fort was probably for sleeping and games. There was a stack of DVDS on the TV stand and there was food all over the coffee table.

"Where are the others?" I asked curiously, they were no where in sight.

"Oh, they'll be here soon. They just wanted to go and find some good movies." I nodded and sat my bag down on her bed.

"Before they come back can you answer something honestly for me?" Alice nearly begged, I nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"What do you think of my brother Edward?" She asked dead serious, I blushed a million shades of red and tried to come up with words to describe him. Kind, caring, gorgeous, awesome, sexy, cute, outgoing, interesting?

"Ummm, I don't really know him yet but he seems really nice, cute and interesting." I said honestly, she nodded still thinking deeply.

"Okay! Don't worry once we all know each other properly everything will be great." She said really sure of herself, we walked back into the living room to see if there was anything else we'd need.

There was popcorn, lollies, pizza, chocolate, fruit, water, energy drinks and so much more! We'll probably end up having a sugar rush or something.

"By the way Alice I love your PJ'S!" I said, she was wearing hot pink bed shorts with white polka dots and a light pink singlet with white polka dots to match. She had her makeup in pinks and her hair in the pixie spike as I call it.

"Thank you! These are my favourites because they are pink and cute. I love yours too, blue really suits you!" I blushed and thanked her.

By the time we had made sure we had everything the others had gotten back. They had a bag full of junk food and another bag with movies.

"Who's ready to partay?!" Emmett all but screamed, we all laughed and settled ourselves in the endless blankets and pillows. Alice and Jasoer sat next to each other, as did Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and I.

They would all be so cute if they were acting but apparently they are just really good friends that have known each other forever. I know something will occur one day...

"Horror, chick flick, comedy or tragedy?" Alice asked everyone.

"Horror!" All of the boys agreed.

"Chick flick!" Rosalie and Alice said.

"It's up to you now Bella, horror or chick flick?" Alice asked hopefully. I sighed thinking it over.

"Sorry Al and Rose but horror." They sighed and put 'The Grudge' in, the boys all cheered and high fived me, I laughed and settled in between Emmett and Edward comfortably.

I've never seen The Grudge before but I only chose it so the boys wouldn't pull a prank on me or something. At least if I get scared Edward is next to me, 'stop it Bella! You are just FRIENDS!' My brain screamed at me.

About half way through the movie I started getting pretty scared, Alice and Rosalie were cuddled up with their 'soul mates ' as I call them. Edward and I were close but not THAT close, Emmett and Jasper were laughing at the scared girls hiding under the blanket every now and then.

"Aren't you scared yet Bella?" Edward whispered to me.

"A little, what about you?" He shook his head no and we kept watching the movie, it stared getting really, really, really scary when she went down to the basement AGAIN. People in horror movies are pretty dumb in my opinion.  
I jumped in fright when the scary looking girl jumped out and I landed straight on Edwards stomach, he let out a loud "oomph" as I landed on him, I apologised profusely and he assured me it was okay but I scared him a little.

I rolled over to my spot again and luckily the movie was over 10 minutes after, I sat up and stretched while the girls turned on the light.

"No more horror movies! That's was so scary!" Rosalie whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Edward asked, she just shook her head a him and chose 'Mean girls' next, I absolutely hate chick flicks with a passion but ill watch it so they won't be so scared.

"After this movie who wants to play a game?" Emmett asked, we all agreed and laid back down, the boys and I were getting bored but Rose and Al were captivated by the TV so we decided to play truths.

"Okay Emmett, what's the furthest you've gone with a girl/guy?" I asked, Edward and Jasper snickered and Emmett turned a weird shade of green.

"It was a dare so don't think it wasn't, but last year I was at a party for my friend Jacob and we all decided to play truth or dare, I chose dare of course and I had to lick whipped cream off of Jacob's ass." Emmett said the last part really quick so it took me a minute to register what he said.

We were all laughing except for Emmett who was huffing like a 5 year old, we asked a few more questions and mean girls was over. Thank god! We all made our way into the fort and they were all arguing on what to play. They finally decided on spin the bottle. Apparently we had to kiss the person it landed on with tongue for 1 minute.

Alice spun the bottle first and it landed on Emmett (A/N: none of them are related! They are just best friends!) Alice crawled over to Emmett and slowly pressed her lips to his, then once they were doing it properly we timed them, it looked like Emmett was earrings Alice's face. Rosalie looked... Well jealous is the word.

Finally the minute was up and Emmett spinned it and it landed on Jasper.

"Can I skip this turn?" Emmett asked sweetly, we all said no and they crawled to the middle and quickly kissed but it was really weird seeing them do it.  
After a few more turns it was finally Edwards go and it landed on me! I felt butterflies in my stomach and we met in the middle, it started out slow but progressed into a vicious make out session, it was like an electric shock but it was a good shock.

His lips were so warm and soft, they were cat calling and wolf whistling and telling us time was up but he wouldn't stop.

When I needed air we stopped, I blushed and sat back down new to him. Alice winked suggestively at me and I looked away blushing, everybody got a kiss so we decided to tell scary stories.

"Bella your first!" Alice said and I nodded trying to think of s story that would be suitable. Then I decided on Bloody Mary

"In the early 1900's there was a girl named Mary, Mary absolutely loved looking at her reflection in the mirror because she was gorgeous. One day she got into a terrible crash and it permanently stuffed up her face. The doctor warned Mary to never look at her reflection again, Mary only lasted 2 nights before she got curious and quietly walked up to the mirror. When she ooh the mask off of her face she screamed and went inside from such a horrific sight. She jumped into the mirror and never returned. But be warned, if you say Bloody Mary 3 times with the light off, in the bathroom, with the window open, 3 candles and spin around while saying Bloody Mary she will come and mess up your reflection and kill you." I finished with a creepy grin.

"That was pretty freaky Bell's, I don't want to go in the bathroom now." Rosalie admitted, I grinned happily and we stopped the stories from there. We decided to do some karaoke, first it was Rosalie and Edward. They did Titanium by Sia and David Guetta.

Their voices were so beautiful I was almost mesmerised, once they finished we all applauded and Alice chose Emmett and I.

"Let's do thrift shop!" Emmett exclaimed, I shook my head no.  
"Em, I can't rap for my life!" I said, I've never tried but I don't want to make a fool out of myself.

"Come on Bella! I can only do rap." I sighed in defeat and he hissed a yes from winning under his breath.

The song started and it was pretty easy but once it was close to the rap I got nervous, they were all saying 'you can do it.' I smiled briefly at them and turned back to the screen.

Funnily enough as soon as the rap started the words flowed so easily from my mouth, it's like I've been doing for years. I started to get really into it and at the end we both waited impatiently to see who won.

I won! That was my first time rapping and I beat Emmett!

"Oh my god Bella! You beat Emmett! He's beaten everyone at rapping! Your amazing, was that really your first time?!" Alice asked excitedly, I nodded and Emmett looked like I took his lollipop away from him.

I almost laughed at his expression but I kept it in, after awhile he perked back up and we did some more fun stuff before we went to bed.  
We all settled back next to echo their and went to sleep.


	3. The jump!

BPOV (the next day)

I woke up extremely comfortable, I was in the arms of Edward Cullen. His strong arms were wrapped around my waist and I had obviously been pulled close to him. I could smell his heavenly honey scent, I just wanted to eat him.

I tried to gently pry his hands off of me, but he just whined and hugged me tighter to him. He must be a cuddler, I just decided to enjoy the moment while I could. I felt him sniff my hair and I turned around in his arms to face him, I saw his beautiful porcelain skin, soft but messy bronze hair and his gorgeous, shirtless body.

I fell asleep for a little while longer in his arms, but I heard the others talking quietly which caused me to wake up and Edward to stir.

"Let's take a picture! They look so cute together!" Alice quietly exclaimed, I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. But that's not possible with the camera on flash.

After the picture was taken I rolled out of Edward's arms onto the floor, I got up and said 'good morning' and went to change. I changed into a pair of purple torn short shorts and a white t-shirt, with a pair of big sparkly, red lips on the shirt.

I put on my white thongs, brushed my hair and teeth and went out to see breakfast, everywhere. 'They must've ordered room service.' I thought happily, I saw Edward slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes.

Emmett looked at the food like a homeless person and Rose just rolled her eyes at him, as soon as everyone was up he dug straight in. I laughed out loud, I grabbed 2 pancakes with maple syrup, a small bowl of fruit and a glass of milk.

The boys probably ate the most out of all of us, us girls didn't eat to much because we wanted to go to the pool. On their website it said there was a 5 metre jump and some awesome slides, it was like a mini Wet 'n' Wild.

Once we finished breakfast I washed up our plates and cups.

"So Bella, we should go and grab your swimmers and meet the boys down there." I agreed and we all went our separate ways, I led Alice and Rosalie to my room.

"Do you share a room with your parents?" Alice asked.

"No I have my own because we wanted privacy. It's only Mum and I, my dad left when I was really little." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Bella, we didn't know." They said apologetically.

"It's okay, I don't even remember him." I said with a sad smile and we headed inside, Alice and Rosalie simultaneously gasped, I chuckled at their expressions.

"Your room is amazing! It's so big, bright and beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, Alice skipped out to check out the ocean view.

"Rose! Come check this out!" Alice yelled, while they checked out my room I went into the closet to grab some stuff for the pool. I grabbed my purple bikini with silver sequins spread out over them, I grabbed a fresh towel, sunscreen and my sunglasses.

"I love that bikini Bella! Where did you get it? So I can get one too!" Alice said, she really loves fashion I guess.

"I got it from city beach, they have a lot of swimwear, summer clothes and hats." I told her, city beach is my favourite store to get my swimwear. (A/N: city beach is a real shop in Australia, it has amazing clothes!)

After they checked everything out we headed down to the pool, we set up our things on the grass and we laid on the towels sun baking while we waited for the boys.

The sun felt delicious against my skin, I really need a tan. But where I'm from its pretty much impossible to even get sun, it rains 99.9% of time. We laid there talking and soaking up the sun for about 20 minutes.

We heard a loud, obnoxious whistle and only one thought came to my mind. Emmett. All three boys sauntered their way over to us in nothing but board shorts and sunglasses, Edward looked ridiculously sexy in his black board shorts. His muscles looked so good in the sun.

After they set their stuff up we decided to go to the water slides, we first went on 'the black hole.' Luckily we all fit into one tube, it was so dark and scary, I could feel myself going backwards and I was freaking out.

Finally we could see light coming from the end, but when we finally approached it there was a large drop. We dropped and we all nearly tumbled out, I was breathing heavily by the time we got out of the little pool.p

"What next?!" Emmett boomed loudly, causing nearby people to stare.

"What about the 5 metre jump?" Jasper suggested.

"I'm in!" Edward agreed.

"Me too!" Emmett said straight away.

"Nuh uh, it's to high up and my bikini might come off!" Rosalie said, Alice agreed with her.

"I'll go with you guys, I've never done anything like this before so don't pressure me." I teased lightly, the girls looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, your wearing a bikini! Do you really want EVERYONE to end up seeing the twins?" Alice warned, I laughed at her name for my boobs.

"Alice, I'll be fine. If it does end up undoing then you can take me shopping and I won't complain." I betted reluctantly, she started bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

I followed the boys up to the jump and we waited patiently in line.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? You can go back down if you want." Jasper offered kindly.

"It's alright Jazz, I'm going to win that bet against Alice. Plus Emmett would call me chicken and I wouldn't hear the end of it." I said looking straight at his huge form. Emmett chuckled and murmured "So true." Finally we were up.

"Don't be scared Bella, just go with it." Jasper said coolly, Emmett was going to jump first. Apparently on this one you could flip or do any trick unlike some I've seen.

Emmett jumped straight off like a pin and about halfway down he started spinning uncontrollably which looked hilarious from here. Jasper soon followed by doing a huge bomb, next was Edward and he did a backflip into the water.

By the time it was my turn they were all waiting for me in the pool I case I would drown or something. I took a deep breath ready to do it, they were cheering me on.

I backed up and sprinted over the edge and flip onto my back before hitting the water, I hit the water with my back with a loud smack. I quickly swam over to them and they started asking "Are you okay?" Etc.

"I'm fine guys, I just wanted to make my first time memorable." They all said how cool it looked and I walked over to Alice with a happy smile.

"No shopping for me!" I exclaimed happily, Alice rolled her eyes at my childishness and we went to go and get some lunch before having some more fun in the pool.


	4. Back home

BPOV

After we finished at the pool we went and changed into some dry clothes, Alice said that tonight there's a movie on at the beach. I changed into a pair of white short shorts, with a baby blue belt, I pulled on my tight baby blue singlet to match the belt and put my hair up in a messy bun.

I quickly put some natural makeup on and my blue thongs and headed down to the beach, I waited there just staring at the water. It looked so beautiful with the moon shining on it.

Soon they approached me and we went to find a spot, we sat down on one of the small sand dunes that was nearby.

"What movie are we watching Allie?" I asked looking at the brochure she found.

"The shining, it's meant to be pretty scary." Alice said, I just shrugged and we chatted for a bit before the movie started. I was starting to get a bit bored halfway through and excused myself to the bathroom.

I did my business and washed my hands, I walked back to our spot. Some freaky part of the movie was on by the time I got back and I suddenly felt the urge to sit down quickly.

Once the movie was over we headed back to our rooms.

"Night guys!" I said going to my level, they said their goodbyes and went to theirs. I haven't seen Renee since we arrived, she must be busy. But the good thing about Renee is that I'm aloud to go where I want and don't have to ask.

I put on my PJS and prepared myself for bed, I flipped the switch and had wonderful dreams about Edward.

3rd person POV

For the next few weeks Bella's feelings for Edward grew stronger, but he didn't even seem to notice. They were all best friends by the end of their vacation, they got home and unpacked and got themselves ready for school. They all transferred to Forks high school to be with Bella.

Renee and Esme became really good friends and they went over each others houses nearly everyday when they weren't busy.

A/N: hey guys, sorry this is a short chapter but I'm really tired, ill update probably tomorrow and it'll be much longer. Please leave nice reviews! Thanks :)


	5. Fashion emergency

BPOV

Tomorrow is our first day back, I hope I have at least one class with them. No doubt people are going to stare. They are gorgeous! The girls will be all over the guys and the guys will be going after the girls.

I only have a few friends at Forks high such as: Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber and Ben Cheney who is dating Angela.

I started getting my outfit for the next day ready since my books are done. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans with a yellow ruffle singlet. Since the holidays started I changed my style. I used to wear baggy clothing and never really cared for makeup.

But I learnt to sort of love it after Renee insisted I change a bit, I chose my yellow high tops to go with it and laid it out on my desk.

"Disturbia, it's like the darkness is the light. Disturbia, ain't used to what you li-" I answered my phone and was surprised to hear Alice on the other side.  
"Hey Alice, how did you get my number?" I asked not remembering if I gave it to her.

"Hey Bella, Renee gave it to me. Anyway, I was just wondering, do you want to come over?" She asked sweetly, I knew she wanted something but I wasn't sure what.

"Ok Alice I'll be over there soon." I said hanging up, I grabbed my wallet and house keys and told Renee I'd be at the Cullen's. Luckily Forks was a small town so I could walk. I'll try and get my learners when I turn 16 so I don't have to walk everywhere.

I made it to the Cullen's house within 15 minutes, it was so cold on the way I felt like an iceberg. I quickly knocked on the door and seconds later Alice and Rosalie opened the door and shoved me in.

"Hey Bells, we just wanted to talk to you about school. What should we wear?" I rolled my eyes, of course it's a fashion emergency.

I walked into her closet weighing the options. "Allie, your way better at this than me. Why are you asking me for advice?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't know what people are like there, I just want to fit in!" Alice said desperate, I picked out this light pink, flowing top with a rose colour ribbon around the stomach tying it all together, I chose her white skinny jeans with holes in them. Lastly I chose pink shoes to match her top and a pink bow for her hair.

Next was Rosalie, I chose a blood red turtleneck with a pair of white skinny jeans and red stilettos. They both loved their outfits and I headed back downstairs to grab my keys and go home.

Once I got home I brushed my teeth, put my PJ'S on and crashed in my bed.


End file.
